1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and a device for managing a group of dairy animals, as well as a computer program product therefor. Further, the invention relates to a method of managing a group of dairy animals, wherein each animal can be recognized individually through an animal identification system and wherein the animals are milked automatically by a milking device and give an individual milk yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of feeding dairy cattle that are milked automatically, wherein the individual response of dairy animals to feed in terms of milk yield is determined by means of a dynamic model, is described in “PraktijkRapport Rundvee 37”, by Van Duinkerken et al. (Wageningen, 2003).
It has been established that, in actual practice, this method does not always produce the most economical results and that it does not take account of other factors that may be unfavourable, such as, for instance, the health of the cows.